Intrant Amorem
by mzboredasalways
Summary: Semi-Au where Fred is the one to ask Hermione to Yule ball.


Finally I was able to get away from Lavender. If I had to hear one more thing about Yule Ball, I'm going to loose it. I may be acting a little bit bitter. It's not my fault. I don't have a date. I know I don't need a date, but it would be nice.

This would be my first dance and to be able to have someone actually ask me to go with them would be amazing. To be just more than Harry and Ron's friend Hermione. I love them both, but I just feel that I constantly have two guys putting off other boys that may be interested.

_Okay enough of that Hermione, you are almost done with this essay_. I say, scolding myself.

"Granger."

My table was rocked by Fred sitting, and nearly knocking all my papers to the ground.

"Fred!" I whispered angrily pushing him away.

"You know you are an amazing girl." He said rubbing his arm and taking the seat next to me.

"How so?" I asked suspiciously.

"You've known me about three years and you have yet to confuse me for my brother."

"That's because George doesn't annoy me." I said smiling.

"You wound me, woman. Anyway how's it going?"

"Very well actually, I just finished the essay Snape assigned us two days early." I said happily.

"For such a youngster you worry about your academics an awful lot." He said smiling.

"For such an old wart you don't worry enough." I shot back quickly.

"That sharp tongue of yours will get you in trouble one day Granger." He said with a laugh.

"Nothing I can't handle. So what brings you here?"

"Looking for you actually." He said.

It would have been a shock, but considering the only time Fred steps foot in the library is never, I'm not really surprised.

"Oh?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"I got a question for you." He said.

He looked like he wanted to cover his mouth and take the words back.

"As long as it's not against school rules you may ask." I said smiling, trying to ease whatever it is he had to tell me.

"Go to the ball with me." He said quickly

There was a silence around us that seemed to echo. I didn't even think it was possible for silence to echo. Wait he just asked me to Yule Ball, is that what he just said? Or am I going crazy?

"What?"

"I want you to go to the ball with me." He said much more slowly.

"As a date?" I asked carefully.

"That's the hope." He said with a nervous smile.

"Um yes?"

"It doesn't sound like you want to." He said slightly put out.

"Yes, Fred I will go with you." I said certainly.

"Great." He said happily.

Without warning he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I felt my eyes might have fallen out of my head.

"I'll see you around." He said quickly leaving my side.

I finally snapped out of my gaze and left the library.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked as I entered the common room.

"I was in the library." I said.

"Really, Harry what kind of question is that? Of course she was in the library." Ron said waving a dismissive hand. "Can we focus on the pure mortification I endured not 5 minutes ago."

"Oh what happened?" I asked ignoring his previous statement.

"It was horrible really." Ginny said popping up near us. "Fleur and a some other Beaux girls were walking by and he just asked her to Yule, well more like he shouted at her." Ginny said rubbing Ron's back sympathetically.

"I don't know what came over me." Ron said slamming his head on the table. "I just couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth."

"It was pathetic." Ginny added.

"I doubt there is anyone left to ask." Ron said. "Harry is going to get stuck going with Ginny."

"Actually Neville asked me and I said I would go." Ginny said turning red.

I felt bad for Ginny. Ron put her on the spot with her crush. In his defense he probably didn't know she had a big crush on Harry. Boys are so oblivious.

"Wait Hermione, you're a girl right?" Ron asked looking at me.

"Yes." I uncertainly.

"Well it's one thing for a guy to go stag, but for a girl it's just sad." He said.

"Ronald, just because it has taken you years to figure out I am a girl doesn't mean that no one else has taken notice." I said flaring up immediately. "And for your information someone has asked me, and I said yes." I quickly gathered my things and left.

"What's her issue?" I heard Ron say as I exited the common room.

In my haste I ran into another body that caused me to fall to the ground.

"Whoa there, where are you headed off to in such a rush?" Fred said extending a hand to me.

"Nowhere." I said getting up without his help.

I tried to walk pass him but he caught my arm. It wasn't tight, so if I wanted to, I could walk away. I stayed without looking at him.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked concern.

"Everything is fine Fred." I said.

"Come on." He said pulling me without giving me a chance to argue.

Pretty soon we ended up in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"The kitchens?" I asked.

"Yes the kitchens, best place to go when you're feeling down." Fred said smiling.

He walked us in and sat me down at a table. He left and talked to one of the elves, he came back and sat opposite of me.

We sat there quietly, it was a nice silence, gave me a chance to calm down. Ron's words still floated in my head, but they meant nothing.

Soon there was a plate of food between us.

"Thank you." Fred said to the elf.

"You're welcome Master Fred." She said bowing her head and leaving.

"Tried to get her stop calling me 'Master', but House Elves are a stubborn lot." Fred said smiling at me. "So I've got a few of your favorites here, don't know why you enjoy dark chocolate so much, but to each their own." He said.  
"Dark chocolate is actually a lot healthier than any other kind." I said immediately, it was an automatic response when others brought up the topic.

"But it's a bit bitter, no?" He asked swallowing a spoon full of pie.

"Doesn't make it any less tastier."

I grabbed a piece of chocolate near my hand and put it into Fred's mouth before he could say anything else. I was so shocked at my action, I almost missed Fred smile.

"Alright you win, better admit defeat early than have more food crammed down my throat." He said with a laugh.

"I always win, Fred." I said smiling.

"No doubt about that."

We ate silently, I was waiting for Fred to ask me again why I was in such a rush, but it did not come.

"Thank you." I said to the elf as she picked up our plates.

"S'not a big deal Mistress."

"No please call me Hermione." I said quickly.

"Aye, Mistress Hermione, it was our pleasure."

"Don't bother." Fred said cutting me off. "They aren't going to change their ways. We'd better get back to the common room before curfew."

"Since when do you care about curfew?" I asked smiling as we walked.

"I don't, but you do. And I'd rather not have you giving me a rant about it." Fred said giving me a wink.

"I don't rant." I said crossing my arms.

"Hermione, who are you kidding?" He asked with a laugh, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "It's alright, I love when you rant, just not when it's aimed at me."

We reached the common room in no time, by now there was no one in main room so it must have been closer to curfew than I thought.

"It's 10:50?" I asked shocked. "It's well pass curfew." I said hitting him.

"Ow Hermione, it's not my fault. I honestly thought it was only 9." He said looking down at his watch. "Damn it George, we were suppose to find a test subject other than one of us." He grumbled. "I really am sorry Hermione, it was an invention George and I were working on." He said.

"It's okay Fred I believe you." I said.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He said pulling me into a hug and running up to the boys' dormitory.  
"What was that?"

I must have jumped a foot in the air. Ginny was looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Ginny, you nearly gave me heart failure." I said.

"Forget about your heart. Are you going to explain that hug?" She asked.

"It was just a hug, I hug Harry all the time." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you hug _Harry_, but I never knew that you were close enough to Fred " She clamped her mouth shut and then looked at me with a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. "Fred is your date, isn't he." She said more than asked.

"I don't know "

"He is oh my Merlin. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked cutting me off.

"He just asked me today." I said giving up the lie quickly.

"Did he really? How did he asked you? I know it mustn't have been romantic, George is more the romantic type. So how did he asked you?"

"He just came up to me in the library and asked me." I said.

"Oh my gosh, you are coming to Hogshead with me for sure."  
"I was going to go anyway." I said.

"Yes, but now we have to make sure everything is going to look perfect." Ginny said excitedly.

She kept talking until we had to part ways.

"Morning Hermione." Fred said sitting next to me in the Great Hall.

"Hello Fred." I said smiling.

"So since we are going as a date, is there a color I should be wearing?" He asked taking a slice of toast off my plate.

"It's okay I can fix your suit color when I get to you. Quite handy with wand incase you didn't know." I said.

"Oh, believe me, I know." He said. "I'll see you later yea? George and I got some work to do." He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and left.

It was one thing for him to do that in the privacy of the library, but we are in the middle of the Great Hall. Anyone could see. We aren't actually dating, we are just going as a date. _Are you really arguing about this? So the boy wants to kiss your cheek every once in a while. Not like anyone else is trying to jump your bones_.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said sitting next to me.

"Morning Harry." I said smiling.

"So I told Ron to lay off ya for a bit so you don't curse his foot farther down his throat than it already is." Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry, if I haven't cursed him this far into our friendship, then I doubt I ever will." I said.

"You've got a point there. Not much thought goes in before he speaks eh?"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with since before I knew him." I said.

Harry gave me a sad look and pulled me to his side.

"So who snapped you up as a date?" Harry asked nudging me playful.

"You don't believe that I've got a date." I said.

"Oh believe me, I don't doubt it for a second. If I didn't see you like a sister, I would have probably asked you if I'm being fair." Harry said with a shrug.

"You softy." I said blushing.

"S'true, so who's the lucky guy?"

"I don't wanna tell you." I said looking down at my hands.

"Come on now, who is it?" Harry said more insistently. "It's not Draco is it?"

"Ew, really Harry, I would have sooner accepted Ron's half-witted proposal before I'd say yes to Draco." I said hitting his arm.

"Come on then, if it's not Draco not much worse you can do." He said.

"It's not fair that I have to tell you, but you have yet to find a date to tell me about." I said quickly.

"Alright, fair enough, as soon as I get a date though, you have to tell me." Harry said smiling.

"It's a deal." I said shaking hands with him.

Ginny has taken it upon herself to find anyway imaginable to tame my hair. I tried to tell her it wasn't necessary, but whenever I opened my mouth to protest she would stop me dead in my tracks with her Mrs. Weasley Glare, which she has perfected to a t.

"Okay I think I've got it." She said happily barging into my room.

"Hello Ginny." Lavender said.

"How's it going Lavender, you've got everything ready for Yule I suppose?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I'm so excited. I hear you're going with Neville, that was kind of you."

"It wasn't out of kindness, I think it would be fun to go with Neville." Ginny said snappily.

"Of course Neville is a hoot and half." Lavender said airily. "So Hermione have you got a date?"

"Yes." I said not looking at her.

"Um Lavender, would you mind giving me and Hermione some alone time? I know it's your dorm but most of the girls in my dorm aren't able to go being third years and all, so it don't want to rub it in their faces." Ginny said quickly.

"I have to go anyway, try not to be too long." Lavender said throwing a lock of golden hair over her shoulder before leaving.

"Horrid creature." Ginny said as soon as the door closed.

"She isn't that bad Ginny, she is just, you know what, never mind." I said seeing Ginny's facial expression. "What have you got for me today?" I asked. "Keep in mind it's only two weeks until Yule, so this maybe one of the last chances."  
"Oh I know this is going to work. I actually went to a professor to help. Managed to order this from a shop in Hogsmead." She said excited pulling a jar from her bag.

"Who did you ask?" I asked curiously as I took the jar for closer inspection.

"Professor Sprout of course, well Neville asked her help, she's quite fond of him." She said.

Ginny snatched the jar away from me.

"Are you sure this won't leave me bald or turn my hair blue?" I asked.

"Come on you couldn't even tell that your hair was blue, it looked dark enough to look like a trick of the light." Ginny said dismissively.

"This is the last time Ginny." I said warningly as she uncapped the jar.

"Yea, yea, yea."

I felt her hands massaged the cream into my hair. My lips were probably red from how much I was worrying them.

"Oh my gosh." Ginny said softly.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Look for yourself." She said turning me to my mirror.

My hair lay straight over my shoulders. It was shining and when I ran my fingers through it felt like silk.

"Oh the possibilities for your hair just went way up." Ginny said excitedly. "And Professor Sprout said it just washes out."

I just stared at my reflection, I haven't seen my hair like this in my entire life.

"Now up missy, I want this to be a surprise so hurry into the shower before anyone sees you." Ginny said lifting me up from my chair and giving me a light push.

At least it really did just wash out.

This is it. I don't think I want to do this anymore. Maybe I can fake an injury. That won't work, I can't think of anything Pomfrey can't fix in a snap. Maybe I can find some thing to make me sick, damn you magical world!

"Wakey, wakey!"

I opened my eyes reluctantly to see a very happy Ginny.

"We have to get started on getting you ready." Ginny said as she hauled me out of bed.

"Ginny it's noon." I said.

"The sooner the better, what I have planned is going to take a while." She said. "Did you know that Dumbledore actually got half the elves to check in on all the dorms every hour to help girls get ready?" She asked as she shoved me into the shower. "Now get showered." She said closing the door behind her.

There is no use fighting her. She is incredibly strong, and she is just so excited that I can't let her down.

FRED'S POV

"I still can't believe you asked Hermione." George said for the millionth time.

"Why, why is that so hard to believe?" I asked exasperated.

"I didn't think you'd do it. I knew you fancied her for a while, just never thought you would act on it. So are you excited?" George asked.

"I'm nervous. I doubt she knows what I meant this to be. And I feel kind of weird that she is my little brother's best friend." I said into my hands.

"Fred, are you alright?" George asked worriedly.

"This girl drives me mad Forge, I don't know what I'm doing." I said honestly.

"Fred it's just a dance. It's going to be fine. We are all going to go to the ball and have a grand time." George said encouragingly.

"I hope your right."

"Of course I'm right. So we should start getting ready, got about an hour." George said.

It took us less than an hour to get ready.

"Well aren't you two looking dapper." Harry said smiling.

"Thank you." George said.

"We don't even try." Fred said.

"I still can't believe that you asked Hermione." Ron said crossing his arms.

The way he said was a total opposite of the way George said it. He said it in a total 'have you lost your mind, you could do better' way and I have never wanted to punch him more. Before I could move George placed a hand on my arm.

"Ron, it's not his fault that it took you three years to realize that Hermione is a desirable girl." George said.  
"Desirable?" Ron scoffed.

"Yes, we heard through some 'Strang lads that Viktor also asked Hermione." George continued.  
"Krum? Viktor Krum asked Hermione to Yule Ball?" Ron said incredulously.

I was only half listening to them. I was staring at the top of the staircase waiting for Hermione to appear.

Suddenly I couldn't see anything but her. I caught her eye almost as soon as she came into view. I could feel a smile breaking my face. She looked amazing. She is already beautiful but this was totally different. She descended the staircase with the brightest smile.

"S'not my fault you missed out little bro." I said not even looking in their direction.

I climb the last few steps to meet her half way. I took her hand and kissed it.

"You look incredible." I said smiling up at her.

"Really?" She said smoothing the front of her dress down.

"Without a doubt." I said. "Shall we?" I asked offering my elbow.

"Yea." She took my arm timidly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's just kind of surreal." She said.

"If you want I can pinch you." I said smiling.

"Don't even try it." She said warningly.

We stood back as the four competitors took the dance floor.

"Do you wish you were out there with him?" I asked without meaning to.

"With all those eyes glaring at me, no thank you. I'd much rather be here with you." She said patting the hand that I had at her waist.

I could feel my chest swell with happiness. As couples started joining the competitors I turned to Hermione.

"May I have this dance?" I asked bowing.

"You may." She said smiling.

As soon as I found us a spot I pulled her to me.

"I don't think you are ready for these moves Granger." I said teasingly.

"Oh please Fred." She said rolling her eyes.

We swung around the dance floor effortlessly. I loved her laugh whenever I would lift her into the air.

"Alright, alright, I can't keep up." She said after a few songs by the Weird Sisters.

"See told you." I said smugly. "Come on we can recharge over some drinks. Maybe visit Mr. and Mrs. Dead Date." I said nodding over at Ron and Harry who look almost as bored as their dates.

She laughed as we walked over to them.

"I'll get us some drinks." I said dropping her off with Harry and Ron.

I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek that left her more red than she already was.

"Everything going swimmingly?" George asked meeting me at the refreshment table.

"Yes, she's having an amazing time." I said smiling.  
"You are totally smitten my brother." George said, for lack of better words, lovingly.

"Shut up. I better head back before Ron and Harry put a damper on her mood." I said taking two cups.

"And I better get back or Angelina will hit me over the head with my own bat." He said giving me a gentle nudge and leaving.

"Hey you two." I said to a pair of Beaux boys.

"Yes?" They asked confused.

"Do me a favor and ask those two lovely ladies for a dance?" I said nodding at Harry and Ron's dates. "Their dates don't know how to treat a girl."

"Would we be stepping on any toes?" One of them asked worriedly.

"None at all, just wait for me to leave with my date." I said.

"Alright man." They said smiling.

_Fred, you are a good lad_. I thought proudly.

"Here you go, Hermione." I said once I reached them.

"Thanks Fred."

There was something wrong. I looked over at Ron and Harry. Ron look annoyingly smug and Harry looked irritated. That means Ron has yet again said something stupid, there is something wrong with the current connecting his mouth with his brain. We were there for a few minutes before I just wanted to get away from them.

"Ready for another round Granger?" I asked.

"Sure." She said placing her cup down and leading the way.

The two Beaux boy passed me up and I sent them a wink.

After two intense songs, a slow one came on. I put my left hand on her waist and took her left hand in my right. She put her right hand on my shoulder and we swayed to the music.

"Hey Fred?" She asked quietly.

"Yea?"

"Why did you ask me to be your date?" I asked.

I didn't actually expect her to ask me, I don't know why I didn't prepare an answer. I mean, she is the smartest witch ever, it wasn't going to get pass her that this was totally out of character for me.

"I um I." Hermione cut me off by putting a finger against my lips.

"You didn't think I would be able to get anyone else, right? I mean I didn't even think anyone would ask me. So um, I would just like to thank you for tonight Fred, I had a great time, I'm just going to go now." She said pulling herself from me.

"What did you do?" George asked appearing next to me a few seconds later.  
"I didn't do anything she just left." I said so confused I didn't know what to do.  
"Idiot." He said smacking the back of my head. "How about you get your head out of your ass and go after her. You have to explain everything and I mean _everything_." He said giving me a pointed look. "Go." He gave me a rough push.  
Stumbling pass multiple dancers I finally made it to the main door. Where would Hermione go right now?  
"Please be in the common room." I say as I take off running down the corridor.  
When I reach the common room and no one is there.  
"Shit."  
I'm thanking Merlin that Harry gave me full access to the Marauders Map. I found it quickly in the trunk at the bottom of Harry's bed.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said.  
I found Hermione's name scarily fast. At least I was right about her being here. Unfortunately she was in her dormitory.  
"How am I going to get there?"

Suddenly words I've never seen before appeared at the base of the Girls' Stairway. _'Intrant Amorem'_. I'm not going to question it, the map has never lied to me before.  
I rush down the stairs and stare up at the second staircase I never dared to climb.  
"Here goes nothing," I take out my wand, "_Intrant Amorem_."  
Nothing happened to the stairs. I took a deep breath. I've seen so many failed attempts at getting up these stairs over the pass few years. I stepped onto the first step. By the middle of the stairway I finally let go of the breath I was holding. I ran the rest of the way. I found her room quickly. _Thank you Marauders_.  
I knock on the door.  
"Come in." I hear her say.  
I open the door and walk in closing it behind me.  
She was on her bed. She was wearing a jumper my mother knitted, a pair of worn pajama bottoms, her hair was back to it's bushy curls, any traces of makeup were erased. She look so normal and ordinary; she has captivated me, and I'm never getting over her.  
"Hermione." I said quietly.  
Her head snapped up and she found my eyes immediately. She kept them there for a second then quickly averted them to the ground.  
"What do you want Fred?" She asked.  
"I never got to answer your question."  
"It's fine Fred. You don't owe me anything you can "  
"Hermione, will you stop talking." I said walking to her bed. "Let me answer." I said softly.  
"Okay." She said.  
"Look at me please."  
I saw her take a deep breath and finally meet my eyes again.  
"I really don't think you understand what this night meant for me. It wasn't some pity date for my brother's friend. First off, I don't do pity dates, if I wasn't the least bit interested in you, I wouldn't have even thought about asking. With that said, the thought of asking you never left my mind. From the moment I heard about Yule, you were the one I wanted to take.  
"It was never the right time to ask and every time it was the right time I would run away. Something about you made me so nervous, I was so worried about your answer. That day in the library I finally asked you. I don't think you know how much I sweating. I came back to the dorms looking like I just won a match.  
"No other girl has ever made me feel this way. You are something very special to me Hermione. I just want you to know that this night was by far the best night of my life." I finished, happy I was able to say at least some of the things that were floating around in my head.  
I stood there at the side of her bed, waiting. She just stayed staring at me like I had grown a second head.  
"Really?" She finally said.  
"You just don't see " I took another deep breath, "can I kiss you?" I asked.  
"You want to kiss me?" She asked shocked.  
"I've wanted to all night." I said honestly.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"It's rude to kiss a lady without her permission." I said gentlemanly. "And we never set terms for our date. Strictly speaking I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. I was hoping that maybe you'd initiate it or "  
"Fred." She said cutting me off.  
"Yes?"  
"You can kiss me." She said smiling.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yes." She said.  
I took a step closer. I placed a hand on one side of her face. I leaned in slowly, I didn't want to pressure her. Her eyes fluttered close as soon as she felt my lips. Just the feel of hers on mine was incredible. I stayed there for a few seconds longer before pulling away.  
I waited until her eyes were open before I said "Hey."  
"Hi." She said smiling.  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Go on a date with me this Saturday." I said.  
"I have an essay due."  
"One that you can finish in half an hour before class and still get an O." I said smiling.  
"I would love to go on a date with you." She said giving me a sweet peck on the lips.  
"How about a late night snack?" I asked.  
"Okay." She said pushing me aside so she could get off her bed.  
I quickly pulled her back to my front making her squeak.  
"Is this okay?" I asked hooking my chin over her shoulder and my arms encircling her waist.  
"Yes, but making it to the kitchen like this is going to take forever." She said seriously, but I could see the corner of her smile.  
"So what, curfew is extended tonight anyway." I said nudging the back of her leg with my knee telling her to go.  
She started walking without further protest. We talked as we passed a bunch of girls' dormitories. We made it down three steps before the steps vanished from under us and we were sent sliding down. We landed with a loud thud and me over her.  
"Ow." She said after she gained the breath that was knocked out of her by the landing.  
I got up first and the picked her up.  
"Thank you." She said smiling, then it turned to a frown. "Wait a second, how did you get into my dormitory?" She asked.  
"Apparently the Marauders figured out an incantation to stop the stairs from transforming." I shrugged.  
"What's the incantation?" She asked curiously.  
"_Intrant Amorem_." I said.  
"Fred," she said blushing, "that translates to, enter with love."  
"I'm okay with that, are you?" I asked without missing a beat.  
"I think so." She said giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen.  
"Great, so what do you feel like eating tonight?" I asked spinning her around so we were in the same position we were in before.  
"Surprise me." She said.  
"Oh you sure about that Granger?" I asked.  
"Fred, when are you going to learn I can manage anything you throw at me."  
"I'm going to literally make you eat those words." I said.  
"You can try."

A/N So a friend and I have been discussing this ship for the longest time and that is what prompted this. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review 3

Much Love,

Mzboredasalways


End file.
